Adventure Mode: The Flash Of Shadows
Flash Of Shadows is the name of the SSF2 storymode, written by thedobaga with the help of TeminX, TheSilenceOfNoOne, RoyMaster4, and Ziku. Not much is known about it past the first two parts, as parts two and three have been kept secret. It is a four part story. Villians Not much is known of villians in the story so far, besides the fact that a large group of villians are joining together to help what's so far been called a Shadowy Man. There is also a gropu called the Cubots, led by Cubot Alpha. Not much is known about the origin or goals of the Cubots at this time. ---- Part One Part one of the story begins in a space station, inhabited by Snake, Falco, Zero, and Meta Knight. The space station is apparantly used to watch over the different worlds and protect them from threats, most likely asteroids or aerial attacks of some sort. The space station is eventually attacked by a trio of villians made up of Wario, Mewtwo, and Bowser. How they got together or why they attacked the station is currently unknown. After a battle, Zero and Snake get loose and head for the escape pods. Mewtwo stops them when they get there, and a battle ensues, ending with only Zero escaping. Zero lands in Kanto, near Victory Road, where he enters the cave and makes his way to a stadium. Inside the stadium, Pikachu and Jigglypuff are battling. After the battle, Team Galactic's leader, Cyrus, bursts into the fight and releases Rayquaza. How Cyrus got ahold of Rayquaza is currently unknown. Zero helps Pikachu and Jigglypuff fight off Rayquaza, and the two decide to work together to get Zero home. Meanwhile, back on the Station, Snake and Falco escape, and meet up with Wario and Bowser. Before they can fight, a group of Cubots burst into the room. The four decide to work together and fight through the Cubots, eventually reaching Cubot Alpha in his Weak Phase. How Cubot Alpha will look in this or any phase is currently unknown. Wario and Snake are forced out, and only Bowser and Falco remain to fight Cubot Alpha. They fail and everybody is forced off of the station. Still on the station, Meta Knight wakes up and escapes from his cell, heading straight for the hangar, being attacked by Cubots on the way. Once there, he is attacked by Cubot Alpha. After failing to defeat him, Meta Knight rushes for the Halberd and leaves the station. He uses homing devices to track down his three comrades. He heads for Kanto first. The Halberd lands in front of the trio (Jigglypuff, Zero and Pikachu) and Meta Knight immediately attacks the two Pokemon. After the fight Zero explains the situation. They all agree to work together and board the Halberd, making it sort of a hub for the characters. Meanwhile, in a castle, Wario and Snake are both unconcious. Wario wakes up first, and prepares to finish Snake, before being knocked over by a group of Cubots carrying Zelda. Snake wakes up in time to see Link run by after the Cubots. Wario and Snake go after Link. After catching up with him, Link explains his situation, and Wario and Snake decide to help him. Once they reach the end of the hall, they find the destroyed remains of the Cubots, with Zelda gone. They quickly enter the throne room, and see a shadow engulf Zelda and disappear. Ganondorf appears from behind the shadow, and attacks them. After he is defeated, he disappears, taking Wario with him. The group is attacked by an army of ReDead, but Zero and Pikachu appear and help fend off the group. They begin moving up the steps to the highest tower of the castle, eventually reaching and boarding the Halberd. Falco wakes up in New Pork City, and heads for Porky Tower, eventually reaching Ness. How Ness is in New Pork City is currently unknown. The duo climbs the tower using the spikes on the side and reaches ther top, where they fight Porky. Porky disappears after he's defeated, and the Halberd appears to pick up Falco and Ness. Part Two For reasons unknown so far, the Halberd lands on Norfair. Snake and Jigglypuff get out to explore the planet, ending in Jigglypuff being kidnapped by Ridley. Samus appears to help Snake fight off a group of Cubots, and the two decide to work together. Upon reaching Ridley, Kraid appears behind them, and begins to fight Ridley for reasons currently unknown. Eventually, a Shadowy Man appears and defeats Ridley, and the trio is forced into a fight with Kraid. After defeating him, they quickly move through an erupting Norfair back to the Halberd. Upon arriving at the Halberd, they're intercepted by Meta Ridley. How he became Meta Ridley so fast is currently unknown, but it is thought to have something to do with the Cubots. They defeat him, and he flies off. They board the Halberd and leave. There is then a discussion between Shadow and the Shadowy Man. They talk about Mario, and Shadow is then sent to Dreamland. Mario wakes up in Dreamland and traverses a field to Dedede's castle, where he meets Kirby and they decide to work together. Once inside, they encounter Shadow, Dark Matter, and King Dedede. Dark Matter posseses Dedede, turning him into Dark Dedede. He then attacks Mario and Kirby. After they're defeated, Shadow makes them disappear and prepares to attack the heroes himself. Meta Knight jumps down from the Halberd and stops him. Shadow, in panic, launches Mario to another world. Meta Knight and Kirby then attack Shadow. After he's defeated, Shadow disappears before Meta Knight can strike the finishing blow. Meta Knight then coinvinces Kirby to join the group, and they both board the Halberd. The Halberd then flies into the atmosphere of Corneria, most likely on Falco's request. They end up flying straight into a battle. Cubot Ships are swarming the Great Fox, so Snake, Pikachu, and Falco decide to get out and help the crew. On board the Great Fox, Fox is fighting through a group of Cubots. He eventually reaches Wolf, and they fight. Fox beat Wolf, and quickly goes out of a hatch to the outside of the ship. The trio from the Halberd are running allong rooftops to get to the Great Fox. The eventually make it to the top, but are his by a Smart Bomb, separating Pikachu from the others. Fox and Falco land on the surface of the planet, while Pikachu remains on the ship. Snake and Falco spot Shadow and stalk him through the alleys, while Fox meets up with Pikachu and they team up to fight a Cubot Warship. After beating the warship, Pikachu and Fox go to board the Halberd. While on the ground, Snake and Falco attack Shadow, who creates a doppelganger of himself. Both turn into Hyper Shadow and attack the pair. Mario ends up jumping out of an alley and finishing Shadow. Afterwards, they all board the Halberd, with Shadow as their captive. Mario then tells the group how the Mushroom Kingdom was attacked by Bowser, Wario, Shadow, Bowser Jr., and a Shadowy Man. The group agrees to head for the Mushroom Kingdom and help the inhabitants. The Halberd arrives at the Mushroom Kingdom near Peach's Castle to find it in ruins. Mario and Link get out of the Halberd to explore the ruins. They arrive at Bowser's Castle, where they fight two Hammer Bros. guarding the doors. They traverse through the castle, where they find Sephiroth, Bowser, and the Shadowy Man holding Peach captive. The Shadowy Man disappears, taking Peach with him, then Sephiroth and Bowser prepare to attack until Cloud and Luigi burst in, sending the villians flying opposite ways. Bowser quickly makes Cloud and Link fly out of the room, towards Sephiroth, and attacks the Mario Bros. After they defeat Bowser, Mario and Luigi have a brotherly reunion. Link wakes up to see Cloud and Sephiroth fighting. Sephiroth strikes Cloud down, and prepares to kill him, before Link blowcks the slash. Sephiroth then attacks both of them, and is defeated. Once the four meet back up, Luigi explains how him and Cloud met up, though the details are currently unknown. The group then returns to the Halberd and leaves the Mushroom Kingdom. The Shadowy Man, and Sephiroth are in a forest talking to Sasuke. Sasuke refuses to join them, and ends up being possessed by Dark Matter. Dark Matter forces Sasuke into CS2 form, and the Shadowy Man leaves. The Halberd lands in the forest. Samus and Ness get out in order to explore the world, and eventually meet up with Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. Ness and Samus join the group, and Kaksashi pairs them up with Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura go the opposite way, leaving Naruto. Ness, and Samus alone. Naruto explains that they're searching for Sasuke and a man with long, silvery hair (Most likely Sephiroth). The group is suddenly attacked by Sasori and Deidara. After defeating the two, Sasuke appears, quickly defeating Deidara. After the group defeats Sasuke, and Dark Matter is forced out of his body, Dark Matter then possesses Sasori and goes into his true form. He then poisons the group, giving them two minutes to defeat him. After he's defeated, Dark Matter leaves his body and blasts him away. He's about to do the same to Sasuke, but Orichimaru stops him and orders him to the villiage. After they leave, Sasuke wakes up, and remembers that he was possessed. He claims vengeance on Dark Matter and they all begin to head to the villiage, encountering Cubots on the way. Once at the villiage, they encounter Sephiroth, Orichimaru, and Dark Matter battling Cubots. Mewtwo is seen leading the Cubots. Eventually, the fight turns into a three way fight between the heroes, Mewtwo, and Orichimaru. After the fight, both sides flee, and the hereos head back to the Halberd. While in space, a blast rocks the Halberd, and Snake, Zero, and Meta Knight discover that the ship is being attacked by Cubots. Once they arrive at the breach where the Cubots are getting in, they find Mewtwo and Cubot Alpha, this time in his Strong Phase. They defeat Cubot Alpha, and Mewtwo snaps out of a sort of trance and goes unconcious. The group grabs him and prepares to flee the ship. Meta Knight turns back and fights one hundred Cubots in a blind rage, before finally abandoning the ship. Meta Knight swears he will have revenge on the Cubots for destroying his ship, and they leave in the escape pods... Part Three Nothing is known of Part Three, but it will most likely have something to do with the heroes finding a new ship. Part Four Nothing at all is known of Part Four, except for the fact that a battle between the Akatsuki from the Naruto Universe, and Organization XIII from the Kingdom Hearts universe will take place. The reason this fight shall occur is currently unknown.